Split Second
Split Second is the second episode of Season 2, and the 12th episode overall, of Continuum. Synopsis Kiera and Carlos's reunion is a bumpy one as they attempt to thwart Liber8's brazen rescue of Travis during a prison transfer. Meanwhile, Kellog approaches Alec with an enticing partnership proposition. The young genius is tempted, but will it lead him down a dark path? Recap Lucas Ingram discovers that it was Sonya who shot Travis in the hospital. Meanwhile, Garza grows more and more agitated by Sonya's reluctance to break Travis out of prison. Kiera meets up with Alec on the way to his new job at a local computer store, still trying to restore their friendship while trying to convince him to share more about the message sent to him by Future Alec. Agent Gardiner keeps prying into Kiera's background, despite commands to drop the matter. Refusing to let it go, his colleague promises to pull some strings to get him more information about Section Six, Liber8 and Kiera Cameron. At the prison, a member of the Aryan Nation gang confronts Julian in the prison yard, sympathizing with the Liber8 movement and offering protection. When the gang member comes back threatening them, Travis kills every other prisoner in the yard in a bloody confrontation. Kiera and Carlos meet with Inspector Dillon as the order is made to transfer Travis to another prison. To Kiera's surprise and dismay, Agent Gardiner joins them, reassigned to the Liber8 Task Force. Tensions run high as Gardiner attempts to instill doubt about Kiera's abilities to handle the mission while she warns him to back off and let her do her job. Kellog meets up with Alec in the computer store, offering him a chance to shape his future in even more incredible ways by joining him in a new business venture in the present timeline. Unsure of whether or not to even trust Kellog, Alec accepts his card anyway. As Travis is transferred via armored truck, Kiera rides in the passenger seat while Carlos keeps an eye on him in the back. Agent Gardiner, Inspector Dillon and Betty follow the entire prison transfer ride via video and audio. Alec meets up with Kellog, who offers a no-strings-attached proposition to collaborate with Alec in this new business venture. Meanwhile, Alec wants to know more about his future self, prying answers from Kellog. As Alec learns more, he begins to question Kellog's motives and leaves, doubtful of whether or not to trust Kellog at all. Travis tries to shake up Carlos and Kiera by telling Carlos that he and Kiera are time travelers from the future as Kiera laughs it off. Ingram launches a remote interception of the prison transfer decoy by blowing up one of the police cars and triggering a series of unmanned automatic rifles. As the Task Force is focused on the violent interception, they realize too late that it's a diversion as all contact is lost with the real convoy. Liber8 members attempt to overtake the armored car as Kiera takes the wheel when the driver is shot. Travis, with his superhuman strength, pries himself out of his shackles within the back of the truck. He and Carlos engage in a brutal fight as Liber8 continues to try and overtake the car. Carlos tries to subdue Travis with a stun gun, but to no avail. He finally manages to choke Travis, who passes out. Kiera is able to regain video contact with command as Inspector Dillon calls in for air support. When the truck is met by a helicopter, Kiera realizes it's not the air support Dillon has called in as they open fire on the truck. Dillon is baffled as to how the information was leaked as Agent Gardiner plants the seed that perhaps Kiera may be more closely connected to Liber8 than they've realized. Kiera continues to maneuver to escape the helicopter and truck following them when they become cornered in a tunnel. Kiera and Carlos flee the truck while Travis is rescued by Garza and other members of Liber8. Agent Gardiner presses for more information while debriefing the failed mission with Inspector Dillon, Carlos and Kiera. After a bitter exchange with Kiera, she realizes that Gardiner is going to prove more of a problem than she originally bargained for as he implies to her that she's somehow involved with Liber8. Kiera and Carlos meet up at a bar for drinks to decompress after a harrowing day. In an effort to get Gardiner off of her back, she suggests the idea that Gardiner could be the mole leaking information for his gain to get the VPD off the case. After realizing that he's not meant to stagnate as a customer service employee at a local computer store, Alec joins up with Kellog, no matter what the future might hold. ---- :::~ Special thanks to Syfy for providing the recap.http://www.syfy.com/continuum/episodes/season/2/episode/2/split_second Credits Main Cast * Rachel Nichols as Kiera Cameron * Victor Webster as Carlos Fonnegra * Erik Knudsen as Alec Sadler * Stephen Lobo as Matthew Kellog * Roger Cross as Travis Verta * Lexa Doig as Sonya Valentine * Luvia Petersen as Jasmine Garza * Omari Newton as Lucas Ingram Guest Cast * Richard Harmon as Julian Randol * Jennifer Spence as Betty Robertson * Nicholas Lea as Agent Gardiner * Brian Markinson as Inspector Dillon * Keith Blackman Dallas as Manager Duncan * Jill Teed as Lewis * Ian Butcher as Skin Head * Darren Shahlavi as Greystone * Barry Nerling as Ayran #1 * Richard Jollymore as Ayran #2 * Ryan Ennis as Van Driver * Peter Grier as Customer * Owen Fielding as Kid * Arvind Johal as SWAT Guy * John Stoneham Jr. as Commando Driver * Todd Scott as Commando #1 * Lars Grant as Heli Gunman * Byron Briscoe as Heli Passenger #1 * Randy Lee as Unicop Driver Quotes :Kiera: I know you don't have all the answers you're looking for right now, but if you don't follow the path of destiny that shapes the future as I know it, the world won't end up as it did in my time. :Alec: Is that necessarily a bad thing? :Kiera: I want to go home. I want to get back to my family. And the only way I'm gonna be able to do that is if things stay on track. :Alec: Kiera, when you tried to stop that bombing, did you know that you were possibly throwing away a chance of getting home? :Kiera: I didn't have a choice. :Alec: Yes, you did. :Kiera: Choose to let hundreds of innocent people die? :Alec: Don't be so naive. These decisions are gonna keep coming up. At a certain point, you're gonna have to choose between protecting the future for your unborn family or protecting the future for yourself and those of us who are alive now. ---- :Alec: Hey, can I ask you something that might sound a little bit weird? :Kellog: I'm a time traveler, kid. Weird is my specialty. :Alec: What am I like in 2077? Like old me. What's my deal? :Kellog: Straight to the point. I like that. What did Kiera tell you? :Alec: Nothing. :Kellog: Here's the deal, kid. In 2077, you are in today's terms, Zuckerberg, Jobs, Buffet, and Gates all rolled into one. :Alec: Rich. :Kellog: No, no, no. Beyond rich. Epic wealth. :Alec: No, you don't understand. What am I like as a person? :Kellog: Uh, as a person? Who gives a shit? You're loaded. ---- :Travis: (to Carlos) Here's some free advice, Detective. Cash in that shitty pension, turn in that badge, buy that motorcycle you've always dreamed about and a shitload of guns. You're gonna want to be prepared for the changes that are coming. :Kiera: They really did a number on you in prison. We should be taking you to the psych ward. :Travis: Yeah. I guess that's where time travelers would fit in best, huh? Trivia Featured Music *"Buckin'" by Candy Coated Killahz *"Never Enough (Money Loves Me)" by Sweatshop Union References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes